Avak
'''Avak '''is one of the villains who appeared in the Bionicle series, serving as one of the main antagonists of the 2006 storyline and a minor antagonist in the 2007 storyline. He is one of the six Piraka who is searching for the Mask of Life. History Dark Hunters Avak was originally the jailer of a Dark Hunter. After a group of Dark Hunters came and defeated Avak, Avak was brought back to The Shadowed One and recruited to the Dark Hunters. On his recruition, Avak was made a jailer again. When going about his job, Avak discovered that the Dark Hunters' prisons' locks could all be picked. Avak complained to The Shadowed One, who sent him to the Brotherhood of Makuta. The Makuta experimented on Avak and gave him the ability to create a prison out of thin air. Some years later, Avak, Vezok, and Reidak freed the Kanohi Dragon to pressure Turaga Dume into allowing a Dark Hunter base in Metru Nui. When Dume refused, Avak, Reidak, and Vezok tried to kill him. When a group of Toa arrived, the three Dark Hunters fled and left them to deal with the Kanohi Dragon. Piraka Eventually, Avak joined Zaktan, Reidak, Hakann, Thok, and Vezok in deserting the Dark Hunters and forming a band of their own, called the Piraka. When they heard of Makuta Teridax's defeat, they travelled to his lair and discovered the Spear of Fusion. After they accidentally created Vezon with it, the Piraka were sent by Teridax to Voya Nui to find the Mask of Life. On the island, the Piraka told the native Matoran that they were Toa and made them their slaves. The enslaved Matoran drained the lava from the island's volcano and built a stronghold for the Piraka. While on the island, Avak did some experimenting and created the Zamor Sphere launcher. Soon afterward, a couple of Matoran stole his newly created weapon. Avak followed the Matoran and was then accosted by Dalu. Avak and Hakann later created a lava-rock monster for them to fight in order to gain the Matoran's trust. During the fight, Hakann was almost killed, but he and Avak managed to fight off the monster. Eventually, the Toa Nuva arrived on the island and challenged the Piraka. The Piraka, with help from their ally Brutaka, were able to defeat the Toa. When the Toa Inika arrived on the island, they all stormed the Piraka stronghold. During the battle, Hakann and Thok stole Brutaka's powers and then turned on everyone else. The Toa and the remaining Piraka formed an alliance to stop Hakann and Thok's rampage. They followed Hakann and Thok across the island, until they caught them and returned their powers to Brutaka. The Piraka then went down into the Chamber of Life, encountering many trials and guardians along the way. On arrival in the Chamber of Life, Vezon created a large beast out of both Reidak and Vezok. The beast fought the Piraka and knocked them out. Later, when the Toa Inika defeated Vezon, the Piraka woke up and decided to lay low. Later, the Piraka descended into the Pit. The Pit's mutagens mutated the Piraka, reducing them to only their heads and spines. They tried to attack the Toa Mahri as they ascended the stone chord, but were defeated. They were then taken into custody by the Order of Mata Nui. Navigation Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Lego Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:BIONICLE Villains